micronationswikiaorg_uk-20200214-history
Джошуа Нортон
|дата смерті = 8 січня 1880 |місце смерті = |похований = цвинтар Вудлаун, Колма, Каліфорнія |похована = |династія = |ім'я при народженні = |хрещенне ім'я = |батько = Джон Нортон |мати = Сара Норден |автограф = |монограма = |нагороди = }} Джошуа Абрагам Нортон ( ; 1819 (?) — 8 січня 1880 року) — житель , який у 1859 році присвоїв собі титул Його Імператорська Величність імператор Сполучених Штатів Нортон IEmperor Joshua Norton I of America. 31.01.2002, і Протектор Мексики''San Francisco Almanac, 1955. Gladys Hansen. Є знаковою фігурою серед мікронаціоалістів, прикладом і натхненням для багатьох. Ранні роки Джошуа Нортон народився в і, дитинство і молодість провів у Південній Африці. У 1849 році Нортон емігрував в , отримавши у спадок майно свого батька вартістю до 40 тисяч доларів. Нортон займався бізнесом, поки не прогорів, вклавши всі гроші в перуанський рис. Програвши судовий процес, в якому Нортон намагався анулювати свій рисовий контракт, він залишив Сан-Франциско. Невідомо, чи помічали за Нортоном дивацтва до фінансових негараздів, однак саме після банкрутства у Нортона стали помічати психічні відхилення, а в його поведінці намітилися симптоми манії величі. Самопроголошення 17 вересня 1859 року Джошуа Абрахам Нортон з'явився в редакції кількох газет , щоб розмістити оголошення, в якому він повідомляв, що на прохання більшості жителів країни оголошує себе імператором. , а зараз, останні 9 років і 10 місяців з С.Ф., Кал., декларую і проголошую себе Імператором цих Сполучених Штатів і наділений таким чином належить мені владою цим наказую представникам різних штатів зібратися в міському М'юзик-холі 1-го дня лютого, потім відразу ж зробити такі поліпшення в чинних законах, які усунуть все зло в країні і в такий спосіб забезпечать непохитну віру в існування стабільності і цілісності, як в країні, так і за її межами.|автор = Нортон I, Імператор Сполучених Штатів.}} Оголошення вперше було передруковано як жарт редактором газети Бюлетень Сан-ФранцискоEmperor Norton, zaniest S.F. street character. Пізніше Нортон додав до свого титулу «Протектор Мексики». Таким чином було покладено початок безпрецедентному і вигадливому 21-річному правлінню імператора. У відповідності зі своєю новою роллю Імператора Нортон почав проголошувати укази. Прийнявши «абсолютний контроль» над країною, він більше не бачив необхідності в існуванні законодавчого органу, Конгресу США. 12 грудня 1859 року він видав указ про його розпуск: Ексцентрична поведінка Одягом імператора були старі армійські чоботи і шинель, він ходив пішки або їздив на велосипеді, патрулював вулиці і перевіряв, як поліція виконує свою роботу. Якщо імператор бачив, що хтось робить добру справу, то надавав цій людині дворянський титул. Коли жителі Сан-Франциско зустрічали імператора, вони віддавали йому шану. Як правило, імператор не мав при собі грошей, і вони не були йому потрібні. Імператора безкоштовно годували в ресторанах, а в магазинах безкоштовно давали йому сподобалися речі. На ресторанах і магазинах, які подобалися імператору, розміщувалася табличка з написом «Відвідується Його Величністю Імператором Нортоном Першим» ( ) — кількість клієнтів у таких ресторанів і магазинів збільшувалася (на деяких ресторанах міста такі таблички є і зараз). thumb|300px|Імператорський вексель на $10 з 5% дивідендами Місто також оплачувало імператору житло. Іноді імператор розплачувався спеціально виготовленими банкнотами, з його власним зображенням; банкноти охоче приймалися до оплати і мали колекційну цінність. Коли банкам пред'являли для погашення такі банкноти, вони переводили їх у готівкові долари США. Датою погашення бондів був вказаний 1880 рік - і саме в цей рік загине імператор. На будь-якій театральній прем'єрі для імператора та його двох собак (Буммера і Лазара) були зарезервовані три місця. Цій трійці також було дозволено відвідувати засідання Академії наук Сан-Франциско і слухати дискусії вчених мужів. Імператор був почесним і безкоштовним пасажиром них пароплавівEmperor Reburied. // Time, July 9, 1934. Імператор Нортон видавав декрети і передавав їх у газети, які охоче їх друкували. Багато люди знаходили це забавним і часто купували газети тільки потім, щоб прочитати новий указ імператора. Однак багато декрети змушували людей замислитися. Наприклад, Нортон своїм указом відсторонив від посади губернатора Вірджинії Вайза за те, що губернатор наказав повісити Джона Брауна - аболіціоніста, який намагався боротися з військами штату всього з 17 прихильниками. На думку імператора, це явно вказувало на душевну хворобу Брауна, тому він наказав замість страти відправити його на лікування. Багато жителів Сан-Франциско були з ним згодні. Кара Брауна стане однією з передумов до початку Громадянської війни в США, яка розпочнеться через шістнадцять місяців. Ще одним указом Імператор Нортон вводив штраф в 25 доларів і забороняв вживати слово «Фріско» замість назви міста Сан-Франциско. Навіть сьогодні жителі Сан-Франциско закликають гостей міста не називати його так. Одного разу вночі новенький молодий полісмен заарештував імператора Нортона. Полісмен вирішив, що людина, що називає себе імператором США, може бути небезпечною. Вночі в ділянку терміново прибули суддя і начальник поліції і з вибаченнями звільнили імператора. З тих пір поліція Сан-Франциско виявляла повагу імператору, при зустрічі віддаючи йому честь. У Сан-Франциско вже в ті часи жила велика китайська діаспора. Деякі жителі Сан-Франциско вважали, що китайців у місті надто багато китайців. Був організований антикитайський комітет, і його члени мали намір влаштувати погром у китайському районі. Про цей план багато хто знав, але ніхто не робив ніяких дій, щоб зупинити насильство. Одного разу вночі члени комітету після мітингу попрямували у китайський квартал. Коли погромники були вже близько до мети, дорогу їм перегородив чоловік, який стояв один посеред вулиці, низько опустивши голову, не рухаючись; здавалося, що він молиться. Натовп погромників мовчки зупинився. Вони впізнали синю уніформу й позолочені ґудзики імператорського мундира. Натовп повільно і безшумно повернув назад«People in America: Emperor Norton».. Можливо, найвідомішим декретом імператора Нортона був указ, яким зобов'язав керівництву міст Сан-Франциско і Окленд з'єднати їх мостом, який наказувалося перекинути через невеликий острівець в гавані Сан-Франциско. Керівники міст указ проігнорували, і імператор видав декрет про відсторонення їх від посад у разі подальшого невиконання його указів. У 1872 році засмучений ігноруванням його попереднього указу Нортон проголосив: left|thumb|230px|Дворівневий із загальною центральною опорою, між островом Єрба Буена і Сан-Франциско left|thumb|230px|Рух у західному напрямку в тунелі до острова Єрба Буена .Звичайно, градоначальники залишилися при посадах, а міст і тунель не побудували. Однак через роки були побудовані і тунель під затокою Сан-Франциско практично за тим же маршрутом, що й передбачав у своєму декреті імператор. Смерть і похорон Імператора Під час прогулянки 8 січня 1880 року імператор Нортон впав і помер на розі Каліфорнія-стріт і Дюпон-стріт (зараз Грант-авеню). На наступний день газета «Сан-Франциско Кронікл» надрукувала чотири слова французькою мовою на весь центральний розворот газети: «LE ROI EST MORT» («Король помер»). Газета повідомила про смерть одного з найбільш відомих громадян міста. У статті повідомлялося, що в Джошуа Нортона не виявилося справжніх грошей для оплати похорону. Дуже швидко стало очевидним, що, всупереч чуткам, Нортон помер у злиднях. При ньому знайшли тільки 5-6 доларів копійками, а при огляді його кімнати в пансіоні були знайдені один вартістю близько $2.50, колекція ціпків, бутафорська шабля і кілька головних уборів. Також там були дві фальшиві телеграми, перша наче від російського імператора Олександра II, в якій він вітав Нортона з його майбутнім одруженням з королевою Вікторією, друга від президента Франції, в якій той нібито застерігав, що такий союз може згубно позначитися на мирі в усьому світі. Пам'ять праворуч|міні|250x250пкс|Стела на могилі Імператора Нортона I, кладовище Вудлаун, Колма. міні|243x243пкс|Бронзова плита на згадку Нортона I на транспортному терміналі в гавані Сан-Франциско. 1939 рік. * Ексцентричний характер Нортона був зображений Марком Твеном в образі короля в «Пригодах Гекльберрі Фінна». * Нортон є персонажем роману «Кораблетроща» (''The Wrecker, 1892) Р.-Л. Стівенсона. * Історія Нортона, можливо, послужила основою для написання Сельмою Лагерлеф роману «Імператор Португальський» (Kejsarn av Portugallien, 1914). * У 1939 році братством E Clampus Vitus на стіні транспортного терміналу в гавані була встановлена бронзова плита з написом: «Зупинись, подорожній, і висловив вдячність Нортону I». * Джошуа Нортону присвячена глава «Три вересня і січень» коміксу Ніла Геймана « ». * У кількох романах Крістофера Мура є персонаж на ім'я «імператор Сан-Франциско», з відсиланням до біографічній довідці про його Величність Нортон I. * У 2000 році Республіка Молосія виступила спонсором успішного прийняття Нортонського дня (8 січня) як першого міжнародного свята винятково для мікронацій, а також створила Нортонські нагороди. В Молосії створено парк його імені; також портрет Імператора Нортона зображено на 10-валорових монетах і купюрах Молосії. * У грудні 2004 року була висунута ідея назвати міст від Сан-Франциско до Окленда, який закликав побудувати Нортон в одному зі своїх декретів, його ім'ямNo offense to the emperor, but I don't know who he is, однак ідея не отримала подальшого розвитку. Примітки